Mobile data traffic is growing quickly and is expected to continue to grow due to the increasing penetration of smart phones and the increasing use of data and video services. Heterogeneous Networks (HetNet) are considered as a promising technology to meet the requirements in an efficient way and with a relatively low cost. HetNet is a mixed deployment of macro cells and small cells. A small cell is also called a Low Power Node (LPN), and its use can be effective to quickly increase the capacity and coverage area of the network. In HetNet, the transmit power of the macro cell is higher than that of the small cell. When the cells are deployed on the same frequency, which is the co-channel scenario, the coverage of the small cell is limited due to the downlink interference from the macro cell. Techniques can be used to extend the coverage of the small cell and reduce, at the UEs served by the small cell, the downlink interference generated by the macro cell Node B. Such techniques allocate different time slots or strictly dedicated time slots for downlink transmissions from the small cells. However, the UEs still send channel measurement reports to all serving cells, including macro and small cells, at all time slots. This wastes transmission/power resources and unnecessarily complicates implementation. There is a need for efficient channel measurements and reporting schemes that take into account the techniques for extending coverage of the small cell and reducing downlink interference at the UEs in networks such as Heterogeneous Networks that utilize cells of disparate size.